Em Seus Olhos
by Rita Rios
Summary: Caixa azul que não é caixa, pessoas que não são humanos, um planeta no escuro, TODO o tempo e TODO o espaço. Harry é salvo pelo 11º Doutor e tem que lidar mais uma vez com a certeza de que não importa quão estranhas as coisas fiquem, sempre podem ficar ainda mais. Parte da série "Questões de Tédio".
1. Parte I

**Resumo Geral e Completo da série Crossover (pra quem não quiser ler as outras fics e ainda entender essa): **

Harry Potter morreu em seu mundo enquanto carregava as Relíquias da Morte e se encontrou com Morte, um homem magro de terno que estava entediado e precisando de distração, por isso ele resolveu mandar Harry para outro mundo pra continuar vivendo, tendo como única fonte de magia as relíquias que Morte permitiu que ele mantivesse (Questões de Tédio).

Nesse novo mundo ele é perseguido por seres de olhos negros e descobre que mundos não gostam de intrusos e fazem de tudo para os expulsar (Questão de Altura).

Então, ele foi pra outro mundo, em uma viagem bem rápida fazendo ele se irritar e Morte propor um acordo: Harry tem que sobreviver a sete anos em algum mundo, só assim ele poderá descansar eternamente (Estranho Demais).

Sendo enviado para um outro mundo (de novo), Harry se encontra sozinho em um lugar hostil no meio de uma sombria guerra entre o bem e o mal. O mundo, então, pede sua ajuda e usa sua força para continuar existindo. Harry pensa que esse mundo quer sua amizade e ganha esperança, até perder sua utilidade na guerra e ser dispensado por esse mundo também. Harry volta a encontrar Morte e percebe que esse sempre fora seu amigo (O Risco de Acreditar).

Seu amigo Morte o atira do céu em um novo lugar, um mundo onde existem super-heróis e extraterrestres mocinhos e vilões. Ele se habitua ao lugar, conseguindo ficar um ano nele, consegue um amigo, cura sua visão com a tecnologia e morre depois de uma grande batalha para salvar o mundo. Ele acaba parando no espaço e fica sem ar. Morte explica que sempre se encontram no reino da morte e seu corpo é o mesmo, sendo sempre revivido(Diferentes tipos de E.T. - e de heróis).

O que mais Harry vai viver? Será que ele consegue aguentar sete anos nesse novo lugar? Um lugar com uma caixa azul voando em pleno espaço, caixa na qual ele acaba de entrar...

**EM SEUS OLHOS**

**Parte I**

Entrei em uma caixa azul, mas não era uma caixa.

-Olá você! Bem-vindo a essa maravilhosa TARDIS.

Disse um cara muito animado que logo depois olhou pra mim e disse:

-Mas quem é você?

-Ah!...

Eu não estava me apresentando. Por quê? Simples! Meu queixo não saiu do chão ainda. Eu entrei em uma caixa...só que não.

De repente, tudo começou a tremer.

-Não,não, não! -Gritou o cara animado, parecendo meio irritado, enquanto batia e girava ao redor de uma coisa redonda no centro da sala (cadê a caixa?) que eu só posso pensar que é como aquilo ali era pilotado.

Merlim sabe porque alguém pilota uma caixa que não é caixa!

-Você deve ter feito algo que nos tirou da órbita de viagem. Por quê? Pra onde estamos indo? Quem é você mesmo? Ah, não, Sexy! Não faz isso! Vamos, estabilize...

O cara disse isso sem parar enquanto a caixa (só que não) tremia loucamente e ele girava batendo no possível volante.

Eu só estava tentando desesperadamente me segurar em uma barra ali perto enquanto tentava ouvir o cara que ainda não parou de falar!

Eu nem sei do quê ou com quem ele está falando. Às vezes, acho que é comigo, outras tenho certeza que não, e aí vem os momentos em que ele chama alguém de Sexy e eu acho que deve ser alguém em um centro de comando ouvindo para auxiliar o pouso, no entanto, tenho quase certeza que ele está falando com a caixa, que não é caixa.

Tá legal! Palhaços psicóticos assassinos são normais (não que eu os defenda e espero que eles existam em massa, mas isso...).

** Isso **é a coisa mais estranha que já vi na vida!

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

Estou me sentindo em um desenho animado.

É isso, só pode ser!

Ou um daqueles quadrinhos de luta que Duda via as figuras antes de tentar copiá-las comigo.

Tem que ser isso!

Eu estou em uma revista em quadrinhos e acabei de viver o quadro cheio de efeitos entre CRASH!, POW!, BOOM!, e -Ai que merda, isso dói!

Pois é!

O cara animado com uma varinha _high-tech_ está apontando pra todos os cantos enquanto ainda falando coisas indecifráveis, como _time-winey_...sério, acho que foi isso mesmo que ouvi. O que não é tanto absurdo. Se eu parar pra pensar, eu não tive nenhuma dificuldade com os idiomas durante meu salto entre dimensões, mas nem todos devem falar o mesmo, não é?

Ele deve estar falando outro idioma. Pelo menos é o que eu espero!

Resumindo os últimos minutos...bom..._estranho_ não chega a definir bem esse momento, mas definições corretas são uma coisa muito pouco importante pra mim nesse momento. Então...**ESTRANHO**!

A caixa, que não é caixa, parece ter caído em algum lugar. Por isso passei pelo quadrinho de efeitos. O cara animado continua animado, mas de um jeito muito irritado e me lançando olhares entre desconfiados e certos de que eu causei aquilo tudo.

Mas o que aquilo tudo era? Não parecia importante o bastante pra ele me explicar!

Agora, a varinha _high-tech_ está apontado para mim e o olhar irritado/animado/desconfiado também.

-Quem é você e como chegou aqui?

Eu o olhei por uns segundos me sentindo muito perdido, mas resolvi responder:

-Eu sou Harry e eu morri!

Não sei bem o motivo de ter incluído a última parte na minha fala, mas agora que comecei, não consigo parar.

-Eu morri e continuo morrendo, eu paro nos lugares mais malucos possíveis, perto das pessoas mais insanas que a imaginação de alguém pode criar. Aí, eu me acostumo com **aquela** maluquice toda e morro e sou jogado em uma loucura diferente e agora estou no mais louco de todos os meus loucos momentos e não sei o que pensar, dizer, nem como reagir, além de me dividir entre ficar parado olhando a loucura pra ter certeza que não é um pesadelo ou gritando que nem um doido qualquer coisa que vem a minha mente, enquanto gesticulo exageradamente!

Ao perceber que acabei de descrever a situação bem demais, parei de falar e de movimentar minhas mãos, olhei para elas como se fosse a primeira vez que as via e sussurrei, ainda respirando agitado:

-Eu fiquei louco também!

Não que isso fosse surpreendente, mas me choquei tanto com minha reação que continuei ali, respirando pesado e olhando para as minhas mãos até ouvir o cara animado dizer:

-Essa não é, de longe, a coisa mais estranha que já ouvi! Na verdade, é algo bem normal se você pensar em questão de se perder ou ter várias vidas...mas, resumindo, você não sabe onde está?

Eu olhei pra ele meio espantado, não sei se pelo fato de ele falar que morrer várias vezes não é estranho ou por ele ter se atentado mais pela parte em que eu estou perdido.

-Não. Não faço nem ideia de quem você é ou de que lugar é esse. Até cheguei a pensar que estava entrando em uma caixa azul meio familiar, mas...-Parei olhando o nosso entorno. -Isso definitivamente não é uma caixa!

-Ah, não, não se engane. É claro que isso é uma caixa, em parte. Quero dizer que lá fora é, mas se você não sabe, não vai entender, quero dizer que não é uma caixa, é uma TARDIS, mas é uma caixa só que maior por dentro do que por fora, sabe como é? Tecnologia dos Senhores do Tempo, muito útil e inteligente. Então sim, é uma caixa, mas com certeza não é. Entendeu essa parte?

Ele falou tudo isso muito rápido e animadamente, além de que (não que eu possa dizer alguma coisa depois do meu chilique) ele parecia **precisar** mexer as mãos enquanto fala. Quando fez a pergunta eu hesitei e, em vez de simplesmente negar como a cabeça, eu resolvi dizer:

-Eu acho que entenderia melhor se me dissesse quem é.

-Ah, claro! Quão rude de mim! -E aqui está a animação e o agito de mãos desgovernado. -Eu sou o Doutor e você está na TARDIS e ela acaba de pousar em algum lugar do espaço e do tempo.

Tirando as quinhentas dúvidas que essas palavras me trouxeram, resolvi me atentar a última que parecia mais urgente.

-Qual lugar do espaço e tempo?

-Não faço ideia!- Disse ainda sorrindo empolgado.

Eu só pude olhar mais.

-Então você está tão perdido quanto eu!

-Não tanto quanto você, mas sim, estou perdido, mas só um pouco e isso não importa!

-Como pode não importar?

Confusão, teu nome é mente de Harry!

-Tudo que preciso fazer é abrir a porta e ir lá fora ver.

E lá foi ele, fazer exatamente isso. Mas, antes de ele chegar a porta (a mesma pela qual entrei nesse mar de loucura), segurei o braço dele que me olhou e disse:

-Algum problema?

Eu quase me desesperei (ainda mais, se posso acrescentar)! Algum problema? ALGUM PROBLEMA? Não só algum, vários!

Não aguentei mais e comecei a perguntar:

-Você disse que é o Doutor, mas doutor de quê? Isso é uma _tredis,_ o que isso significa? -Ele franziu o cenho e tentou falar, mas eu não deixei. -E qualquer lugar no espaço e tempo? Quero dizer...hein?

Elaborei o mais claramente que consegui minha principal confusão.

Ele me olhou com calma e sorriu. Logo começou a me responder.

E que resposta!

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

**Todo** o espaço e **todo** o tempo!

Sem brincadeira!

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

Tá legal!

Eu vim de um mundo sendo atacado por e.t.s, para um mundo (universo, dimensão, ou sei lá o que) onde quase todos são e.t.s.

A história desse Doutor é incrível, mas a minha não é muito normal também. Não que eu possa competir. Perto da vida dele a minha é uma grande chatice.

Por algum motivo, ouvir a história que ele me contou me fez ter vontade de contar a minha. Mas eu me calei. Já havia dito demais no meu chilique, sem contar que ele só me contou o básico. Tipo: "eu sou o último de uma raça que tem dois corações e possui a capacidade de viajar pelo espaço e pelo tempo. Isso é possível por causa dessa nave que é chamada de T.A.R.D.I.S.", não tredis (e não é uma caixa, apesar de ser).

Foi algo assim, um pouco mais elaborado e animado, mas essa foi a essência.

Fiquei meio triste quando ele falou que era o **último **de seu povo. Senti que podia me relacionar de alguma forma, mas eu não sou o último de nada. Eles ainda estão lá, eu é que não estou.

E é esse pensamento "alegre" que eu tenho quando saímos da TARDIS e encaramos o mundo em que pousamos. Se bem que encarar tá mais para uma questão metafórica.

Primeiro, eu não vejo nada além do escuro. Aos poucos vou reparando porquê. O lugar está de noite, isso é óbvio, apenas algumas e distantes estrelas piscam no céu criando uma luminosidade quase sobrenatural. E, então, o Doutor comemora.

-Aha! Eu nunca estive aqui antes, mas sempre quis vir. Não é demais?

Eu só olhei sem entender, com a pouca luz mal dava pra ver a expressão dele, mas eu sabia que ele estava muito animado (novidade!).

-Esse é Bic. Aqui não há nenhum tipo de iluminação além das estrelas porque não é necessário. As formas de vida daqui não enxergam. A predominante, por exemplo, são seres parecidos com os humanos, mas não têm olhos e, claro, eles têm oito mãos.

-Você quer dizer que eles têm oito braços?

-Ah, não! Isso seria estranho! Eles têm duas pernas, dois braços e oito mãos.

-Como?

-Suas mãos são como as nossas, só que tem quatro delas em cada braço.

Eu estreitei os olhos pensando se ele estava gozando da minha cara, mas acho que não. Suspirei, balancei a cabeça e disse:

-Eles devem tocar piano muito bem!

-Essa é uma visão bem humana! Vocês equivalem tudo a seu próprio estilo de vida, como se fosse o único que realmente existisse. Vocês não fazem ideia das maravilhas que já perderam de ver, simplesmente, porque não se permitem a abrir os olhos. O que é irônico, considerando que estamos em um lugar que ninguém enxerga, mas todos têm os outros sentidos tão aguçados que eles nem sentem falta!

-Isso tudo é pra dizer que eles não tocam piano bem?

Perguntei sem saber o que dizer depois desse momento de sabedoria.

-Ah, não, não! Eu nunca disse isso. Eu não acho que eles tenham pianos, mas se tivessem acho que seriam bons mesmo.

Meus olhos se acostumaram mais àquela iluminação fraca e eu pude vê-lo sorrir animadamente. Logo depois, ouvi algo bem contraditório para meus olhos. Era alguém chorando. Mas não era o Doutor. Ele também ouviu e, juntos, o mais silenciosamente que conseguimos, fomos na direção do som.

Havia um lago e alguém ao lado dele. Alguém pequeno como uma criança. Talvez de sete anos. Realmente, ele tinha oito mãos e, com todas elas, ele se abraçava, buscando conforto enquanto chorava baixinho.

-Por favor, vão embora! - Veio de uma voz tremida e infantil. O Doutor se aproximou:

-Mas acabamos de chegar.

O menino se virou para nós, com olhos espantados e, assim que os vi, eu me emocionei: eram olhos como os de Teddy, meu afilhado, aquele que mais me arrependo de ter deixado para trás.

Engraçado, o Doutor disse que eles não tinham olhos, mas esse garoto tem e são iguais aos da criança que eu amo como filho.

-Quem são vocês?

Doutor nos apresentou, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Só me interessei mais quando ele perguntou sobre o garoto, que falou:

-Visitantes não vêm muito aqui. Nem podem andar por essas terras sem permissão e um guia.

O Doutor e eu nos olhamos e ele assumiu de novo a conversa:

-E como conseguimos essa permissão?

-Vocês devem falar como Concílio.

Eu não pude me parar mais:

-E como você se chama?

O menino me olhou e eu sabia que ele realmente me via (seus olhos não eram cegos).

-Eu sou Becondo, o Monstro.

Falou parecendo um pouco ressentido. Tudo bem que ele tinha oito mãos, mas daí a se chamar de monstro era um passo muito grande. Perguntei o motivo de "monstro".

-Porque eu tenho os olhos dos outros. Porque eu sou uma aberração!

Não sei o que esperava ouvir, mas não foi tamanha convicção.

-Você ser diferente não lhe torna um monstro. - Dessa vez o convicto era eu. Enquanto isso, o Doutor olhava a nós dois parecendo incomodado.

-Diga isso a minha vila então!

O Doutor virou para o menino e disse:

-Nos leve até lá e, com certeza, vamos dizer!

Eu acenei concordando. O menino desviou seus olhos (que enxergam perfeitamente nesse mundo de escuridão) de nós e concordou.

Começamos a andar enquanto eu evitava imagens de um passado no escuro de um armário em baixo das escadas.

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

-Então, você está bem?-Perguntou o Doutor sussurrando pra mim.

Eu não respondi. Eu nem o olhei. Eu nem mesmo desviei meus olhos do chão. O silêncio da caminhada estava, obviamente, o incomodando. E como a iluminação não mudava, não dava nem para ver se estávamos ou não perto do local da vila.

-Então, seus sentidos são os mesmos que os de seus parentes?-Ele parecia querer uma conversa de qualquer jeito, mesmo tocando nesse tipo de assunto delicado com o garoto, que estava, também obviamente, muito desconfortável.

No entanto, a pergunta parecia honesta e animada, o garoto não parecia saber como fugir:

-Não. Eu vejo, ouço, cheiro e sinto como os estrangeiros.

Ele parecia tão desanimado que meu coração apertou e, pela expressão dele (o pouco que dava pra ver), os dois do Doutor também.

Seguimos em silêncio até a vila. Uma série de pequenas construções que pareciam igualmente escuras.

Não havia, para essas pessoas, o valor da aparência. As casas só precisavam ser úteis, não bonitas. Quando nos aproximamos de uma delas, tomei o susto da minha vida. Havia um adulto de oito mãos na minha frente. Só que seus olhos não eram olhos (mas não como a caixa que não é caixa), não havia nada além de pele do nariz até o cabelo.

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

Seres interessantes, os Bic eram (sim Bic, como o planeta deles e como a nossa marca de caneta).

Estavam esperando por nós desde que chegamos no planeta. Ouviram o som da TARDIS a quilômetros de distância. Impressionante! Só não para eles.

Fomos bem recebidos, mas a única forma de andarmos nas casas era com meu _Lumus._

Não parecia necessário esconder a magia aqui enquanto o Doutor estendia a sua frente sua "chave de fenda sônica" (vulgo varinha _high-tech_) analisando tudo que aparecia a nossa frente.

Fomos alimentados, eles nos deram um lugar confortável para descansar e nos designaram dois guias para explorar esse mundo.

Tudo isso, enquanto tratavam seu próprio garoto como um ser invisível e plenamente ignorável. Isso me causou profunda irritação. Logo ia dizer umas coisas, mas o Doutor me impediu. Ele segurou meu braço da varinha que estava tremendo e balançou a cabeça como se dissesse "ainda não".

Respirei e segui por outro caminho:

-Por que precisamos de dois guias?-Falei sussurrando, não precisava elevar a voz naquele lugar.

-Se um não estiver disponível, vão ter o outro. Os senhores não podem sair sozinhos.

-Por que não?

-Há lugares em que não podem ir sem sofrerem uma morte terrível!

Essa resposta me fez pensar em escadas, corredores e cães gigantes de 3 cabeças.

Estremeci, mas ao olhar o Doutor notei que seus olhos brilhavam.

Naquele momento eu soube: encontrei alguém mais grifinória do que eu!

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

É de noite.

Bem... na minha definição aqui é sempre noite. Eles não usam essa palavra, afinal não existe dia.

Enfim, o que quero dizer é que é o momento em que todos estão dormindo na vila.

Menos o Doutor. E agora, também eu.

Estamos saindo da casa para ir a algum lugar (provavelmente perigoso e com seres com garras) porque o Doutor me acordou e está me arrastando (não literalmente arrastando, mais como puxando meu braço cada vez que eu penso em parar de segui-lo).

Ele não falou uma palavra e estamos tentando fazer os mínimos sons possíveis. Mas não ajudou muito. Um dos nossos guias estava na porta, esperando por nós. O Doutor sorriu, disse que queríamos ir a TARDIS e sabíamos o caminho.

Resultado? Bom...

O guia nos levou até ela e ficou nos esperando do lado de fora da porta.

Assustador!

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

O Doutor rodava pela TARDIS falando coisas que envolviam possíveis reparos e habitantes intrometidos de planetas escuros.

Eu me recostei na porta e suspirei. Isso parecia que ia demorar.

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

Quando voltamos para a vila, todos já estavam acordados. O que me deixou impressionado e me perguntando como eles programam a hora de dormir. Apesar da curiosidade, não a expressei. Parecia grosseria.

Dez segundos depois, não me importei mais com gentilezas...

O garoto estava sendo segurado por dois homens adultos, enquanto um terceiro mirava algo bem afiado na direção de seus olhos. Nem eu ou o Doutor ficamos parados. Arranquei o garoto daqueles que o prendiam e lancei feitiço atrás de feitiço para pará-los.

Entre toda a confusão, ouvi o Doutor tentando dialogar e senti o garoto tremer sob meu braço esquerdo que o segurava. Em algum momento, o Doutor decidiu que não podia mais argumentar e gritou para mim:

-Pare eles e corra!

Lancei _estupefaça _por todos os lados enquanto começava a correr seguindo o Doutor. Dessa vez, eu estava arrastando Becondo comigo.

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

Nós corremos! Corremos muito!

Algumas vezes paramos por um segundo e começávamos a correr de novo.

Não precisava mais arrastar o garoto, ele corria apenas segurando a minha mão (usando quatro das dele).

Não consigo imaginar o terror que ele estava sentindo. Tentaram destruir os olhos dele e, aí, eu parei ao perceber uma coisa.

Becondo e o Doutor olharam para mim depois de pararem também.

-Não são só os humanos, não é? Eu pensei que se houvesse outros mundos, outros seres, eles seriam...não sei...melhores. Mas em todo lugar, toda raça vai sempre ser capaz de atrocidades para destruir o diferente em nome do igual.

-Sim. Todos somos capazes de coisas terríveis, mas todos somos capazes de coisas maravilhosas também.

Ao ouvir o Doutor dizendo isso, consegui sorrir de leve e olhei para o garoto conosco.

Ele estava chorando. Ainda muito assustado. Percebendo nosso olhar, ele disse:

-Eu queria que eles fizessem isso! Mas eu estou com medo. Quero ser normal! Por que nasci diferente?

O fato de ele aceitar o que iam fazer não me chocou, muito menos o fato de ele estar aterrorizado.

O que me chocou é o que vi atrás dele, logo que ele terminou de falar e voltou a chorar soluçando.

-Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo?

O Doutor parecia ter visto também. Eu acenei lentamente, com medo de piscar e o que eu via sumir.

Aqui, bem a nossa frente, há luz.

O menino reparou nossos estados, o meu chocado e o animado do Doutor, olhou ao redor e deu um passo em direção da qual acabamos de fugir.

Eu o segurei, mas antes de ter a chance de falar qualquer coisa, ele disse:

-Esse é o lugar proibido! Ninguém pode vir aqui! O mal afasta a todos. Ninguém sabe o que é, mas tem um mal tão grande que não deixa ninguém ir para lá.

Eu ainda segurava o garoto, mas olhei para o Doutor e o vi sorrindo como se o Natal tivesse chegado.

-Não podemos deixá-lo para investigar!

-Então ele vem com a gente! -Ele sorria muito ao dizer isso.

Becondo parecia assustado demais, mas aí ele olhou para trás e deu de ombros. Então, nós três fomos em direção a luz.

**Continua...**

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

**A nota que segue é um pouco grande, então, podem pular se quiserem.**

**Primeiro:**

essa fic foi dividida em duas partes porque eu precisei dividi-la. Ela já está toda escrita e foi feita como um único capítulo, mas eu escrevi a mão e estou passando aos poucos para o computador. Até a próxima semana, a fic deve estar concluída.

**Segundo: **

eu estou tendo um problema na hora de escrever o tempo verbal da fic, desculpe por isso. Se virem algo que os incomode muito me avisem, por enquanto estou me esforçando para melhorar.

**Terceiro:**

Doctor Who não estava na minha lista de mundos pra fazer essa série, mas quanto mais tempo eu passava imaginando os encontros do Harry, mais claro ficava que eu não podia abrir mão desse mundo que eu tanto amo.

Outro ponto é que ele não entraria depois de Vingadores, mas a fic passada se moveu sozinha em minha mente e foi assim que se formou. Devo dizer que fiquei bem satisfeita e muito empolgada. Quando a história começa a ganhar vida sozinha é quando eu mais gosto de escrever. Portanto, **tenho que dar um importante aviso sobre essa fic em especial:**

Eu sabia que seria difícil escrever o Doutor, não só porque é minha primeira vez escrevendo ele, mas porque seus pensamentos são mais rápidos e dinâmicos do que os meus e eu sempre vi a séria legendada. O que quer dizer que quando eu imagino o Doutor falando, eu imagino ele falando em inglês, com sotaque e tudo...então desculpe por isso, as falas dele não devem estar muito boas. Eu tenho bem claro que não vou fazer justiça ao personagem, mas estou me esforçando e tentando o meu melhor.

**Até a parte 2...**


	2. Parte II

**Em Seus Olhos**

**Parte II**

Isso é impossível!

O que é bem bizarro vindo de mim, eu sei. Impossível não é uma palavra usada com frequência no meu vocabulário, mas é bem preciso para o momento (ou não, já que está acontecendo então não é impossível).

Há, na minha frente, um lugar de contos de fadas.

Eu estou sendo bem literal.

Há, _realmente_, fadas aqui. Não aquele tipo do meu mundo, não mesmo. As fadas aqui são o tipo Disney. Pequenas mulheres e pequenos homens alados que brilham, voando sobre um campo de flores, que são belíssimas, mas não consigo identificar o tipo. As flores são coloridas e também brilham.

Atrás das flores e na minha frente há uma cachoeira, mas não é qualquer cachoeira. A água brilha e é tão transparente que posso ver os animais e plantas sob ela, todos multicoloridos. Um pequeno lago se estende em vários braços menores como um tapete de água entre cada fileira de flores. No entanto, o mais especial dessa cachoeira não é nada disso. Ela não cai de um monte mais alto, a água brilhante e cristalina cai direto do céu. Cai formando um lago a frente, estende-se nos tapetes entre as flores e deles saem pequenas linhas de água que chegam até as flores.

Essa clareira está cercada de árvores grandes, grossas e bem antigas. É como um paraíso em meio a um buraco de escuridão.

O Doutor está apontando para tudo com sua varinha_ high-tech_, animado e saltitando (sério, saltitando). O garoto corria brincando com as fadas, que riam ao redor dele. Eu fiquei aqui, parado e olhando para tudo isso, perguntando para mim mesmo o motivo deste lugar estar aqui, em um mundo onde ninguém pode vê-lo.

Meus pensamentos acabam de ser interrompidos por uma sensação estranha. Uma das fadas está no meu cabelo, brincando com os fios, fazendo ele ficar mais confuso. Outras estão se juntando a ela, algumas outras estão vindo até meu braço e me puxando.

Eu não me importo muito. Eu nem mesmo quero entender agora. Tudo que vou fazer é sorrir e aproveitar a brincadeira nesse lugar iluminado.

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

Depois de muito tempo em diversão. Becondo vem até mim e me abraça. Não sei o que foi mais estranho: o ato espontâneo ou as oito mãos nas minhas costas.

-Obrigado! Se não fosse vocês eu nunca teria vivido esse momento tão bonito.

Ele me soltou e abraçou o Doutor apertado. Logo o soltou também, então se virou e saiu correndo da clareira direto para as outras pessoas da vila que estavam lá fora esperando. Pelo menos, foi o que vimos por termos corrido atrás dele logo depois.

Eu já estava pronto para pegar o garoto de novo quando ele se virou sorrindo para nós...

Ele não tem mais olhos.

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

As pessoas da vila ficaram agradecidas por não terem que ferir o garoto para livrá-lo da "maldição", mas era óbvio que estavam irritados por termos ido a um local que eles consideravam o mal depois de sequestrarmos o garoto. Tanto que nos proibiram de sair da clareira, nem mesmo para chegar a TARDIS.

Becondo ficou quieto durante toda a discussão e, depois, percebi o motivo: ele não podia mais falar.

O Doutor e eu não estávamos entendendo nada, ele só me puxou para a clareira onde as fadas ainda brincavam cuidando das flores brilhantes.

-Fique tranquilo.

Foi o que ele me disse antes de fazer alguma coisa que fez a TARDIS aparecer na clareira piscando e com um barulho bem característico.

Eu não me movi.

-O que aconteceu?

-Acho que nossos amigos alados podem nos dizer.

Uma das fadas estava perto e respondeu a questão indireta:

-Ele bebeu a água e seu desejo se realizou, mas o preço da luz, que ele queria perder, foi perder o som para não poder nada sobre nós contar.

-Mas...vocês afastam os outros...por que nos deixou entrar se nesse lugar tem tal poder?

-Eles não são dignos. Se não podem apreciar a luz, não podem vir até ela.

-Isso não é meio preconceituoso?-Ou totalmente, mas deixei essa parte fora da pergunta, afinal a fadinha já pareceu bem ofendida com minha questão e saiu voando emburrada.

O Doutor sorriu e disse:

-É bom ver alguém com menos sutileza do que eu.

Eu virei as costas para ele e cruzei os braços, emburrado.

Mas, agora que ele entrou na TARDIS, resolvi segui-lo para lá. Tive de perguntar quando a porta se fechou:

-Não entendo em absoluto. Ele é só uma criança. Por que os adultos não podiam superar uma pequena diferença e só cuidar dele?

-A verdade é que nós não podemos culpar alguém por ter medo, seja esse medo responsável por perseguir um inocente ou por destruir em nós mesmos o que nos faz especial. Tanto porque, em todos os mundos, em todos os tempos, em todas as raças, todos estão vulneráveis a fazer más decisões com base no medo.

-Vou parecer uma criança se disser que nada disso é justo?

-Sim. E também vai parecer que tem um bom coração.

-Olha quem fala! O cara que tem dois deles... Você já quis ser...sabe, como todos os outros?

O Doutor apenas me olhou em silêncio, ajeitou sua gravata borboleta, sorriu e respondeu:

-Por que eu iria? Eu sou tão legal!

Eu ri.

-Como sua gravata?

-Exatamente!

Ele disse antes de dançar animadamente ao redor do controle da TARDIS.

-Então Sexy, já está pronta para partir?

A TARDIS respondeu se apagando totalmente.

-Mas, o que?

O Doutor acaba de entrar em desespero, batendo e girando o controle sem parar de falar sobre tudo que eu não conseguia entender. Ele pareceu espantado quando algo piscou em uma tela e aumentou o ritmo (o que eu não sabia que era possível, já que ele parecia estar em 100 % o tempo todo).

-Sabe, ela não vai sair enquanto eu estiver nela.

Doutor parou e me olhou.

-Eu não pertenço a esse mundo e ela sabe disso.

Ele veio até mim parecendo muito sério.

-Eu não posso te deixar aqui de jeito nenhum.

-Por que não? Você mal me conhece!

-Pois porque!-Ele gritou mexendo as mãos desenfreadamente e indo até o controle da TARDIS, apontando para a tela. -Aqui diz que é o ano de 5632, dia 25 de janeiro e estamos em Bic, é por isso!

-Continuo sem entender o motivo de não poder ficar.

-O motivo é que há pontos na história que não podem ser mudados e daqui a 4 horas, às 2 e 40 do dia 26 vai acontecer um deles.

-O que vai acontecer?

Então, com a expressão mais sombria possível, o Doutor me respondeu:

-Bic vai deixar de existir!

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

-Como assim, deixar de existir?

-Exatamente assim, ninguém sabe direito o que aconteceu, mas o planeta desapareceu do universo.

Algo no que ele disse soava estranho, como se ele estivesse escondendo alguma coisa dentro daquilo que ele disse. No entanto, resolvi questionar o que estava me preocupando mais.

-E o que aconteceu com as pessoas que estavam nele?

O Doutor me olhou de forma triste e balançou a cabeça.

-E isso está bem para você? Deixar isso acontecer a um planeta inteiro?-Eu perguntei bem exaltado.

Ele parecia esvaziar bem diante de meus olhos, mas respondeu mesmo sem me olhar:

-É claro que não, mas há circunstâncias. Coisas importantes começam a acontecer com o sumiço de Bic, coisas boas.

-Diga uma que valha a pena a destruição de um planeta inteiro!

Ele parecia mais e mais desconfortável e eu estou mais e mais assustado:

-É complicado explicar, envolve uma rede de eventos, eventos rápidos e complexos que levam o universo a não se autodestruir.

-Como assim, autodestruir?

-Exatamente assim.

Ele estava bem cansado, como se carregasse um grande peso nos ombros.

-O fato de Bic continuar existindo causa o fim da vida no universo.

-Como você pode saber?

-Porque um humano já salvou Bic uma vez.

Eu fiquei chocado. Calado, o esperei continuar. Esperei vários minutos.

-É parte da história do universo que eu estudei amplamente. Um humano descobriu a causa da destruição de Bic e foi ao passado salvar essa civilização. Ele conseguiu, mas logo coisas ruins começaram a acontecer. Planetas inteiros começaram a desaparecer, corpos sem vida ficavam navegando em pleno espaço.

Ele estremeceu, olhando com olhos assombrados para um ponto que eu não conseguia enxergar como sabia que ele enxergava.

-No fim, quase cem anos depois, descobriram que os habitantes de Bic estavam construindo armas e destruindo os planetas que conseguiam alcançar. Isso em vingança do que o humano que os salvou fez quando esteve em seu planeta. Ninguém sabe bem o que foi. Então, um dos últimos humanos dessa realidade quebrada voltou ao passado para impedir que seu antepassado cometesse o mesmo erro e salvasse Bic. O encontro dos dois, provavelmente armados com bombas poderosas, causou uma enorme explosão de energia que não só os matou, mas causou algo terrível.

-O que?

-A destruição de Bic.

-O quê?

Eu pareço um disco arranhado.

-Quero dizer, como você pode saber o que aconteceu se o tempo mudou?

-Através de pistas reunidas pelos Senhores do Tempo, antes de...

Ele parou, mas continuou mudando um pouco o assunto. Não discuti com essa escolha.

-Pontos fixos no tempo. Por mais que tentemos não podemos alterar. Eu mesmo já fui arrogante o suficiente para tentar salvar algumas vidas antes.

Novamente o olhar assombrado.

-E o que aconteceu?

-Eles morreram de novo, só que de forma diferente e muito mais dolorosa.

-Isso é... é...

Não sei mais o que dizer. Estou perplexo. Mas não deveria estar. Mexer com um vira tempo me mostrou que, em meu mundo, não podemos mudar o passado, só podemos garantir que ele aconteça.

De repente, decidi.

-Eu vou ficar!

-Não!

A voz do Doutor foi firme, mas a minha também.

-Eu não posso salvá-los, mas eu posso salvar você!

-Mas eu vou ficar, posso tentar...

-Não, não e não!

-VOCÊ NÃO DECIDE POR MIM! -Gritei em desespero.

-Quer apostar?-Ele disse puxando uma alavanca.

De repente, a TARDIS parecia colaborar com o Doutor e nós começamos a partir.

Só então fiz o que, possivelmente, foi a coisa mais idiota da minha vida (todas elas): eu aparatei direto para a clareira das fadas.

Consegui chegar onde queria, a tempo de ver a caixa azul ir embora, levando dentro dela o seu Doutor.

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

Fiquei ali por um tempo e questionei as fadas sobre salvar o povo de Bic, ou alguns deles.

Não foi como imaginei que iria.

Elas não pareciam se importar sobre a vida e a morte deles...nem delas.

Tudo que elas faziam era brincar com a água, as flores e o meu cabelo. Pensei em sair da clareira, mas algo me impediu.

Não havia nada além da clareira.

A clareira estava fora de Bic, que eu conseguia ver, longe de nós.

Eu não podia aparatar para lá. Não consegui ver com nitidez os lugares pelos quais passei. Então, continuei a olhar.

Olhei, imóvel, como a clareira se afastava, ainda rodeada de árvores, olhei como uma força nos empurrou para mais longe e olhei quando não havia mais Bic.

As fadas em meu cabelo pararam por um segundo, saíram dele e foram até o lago.

Eu olhei para lá.

Outras fadas saíram do lago, muitas delas. Coloridas e diversas, brilhantes e cheias de ânimo.

Uma delas veio a mim.

-Oi!

Era a voz de Becondo. Agora menor, mais colorido, com asas, apenas duas mãos e, novamente, com os olhos parecidos com os de Teddy.

-Não se preocupe! Vamos ficar bem!-Disse com um sorriso.- Mas você não pode vir com a gente.

E isso foi tudo que eu soube, antes que a clareira desapareceu e eu estava, novamente, solto no espaço. Em segundos, vi uma caixa azul vindo em minha direção.

Sorri!

Todos vão ficar bem!

A porta da caixa se abriu, o Doutor apareceu nela e estendeu a mão dizendo algo que não ouvi.

A última coisa que vi foram seus olhos.

**HPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDW**

Quando abri meus olhos, não eram os tristes do Doutor que olhavam para mim, mas sim os inteligentes de Morte.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, sem saber direito o que dizer. Morte pareceu entender e também se calou.

Ainda estávamos em um ambiente de estrelas e planetas.

Olhando para eles, eu perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio a mente, sem saber bem como perguntar.

-Aquela clareira...?

-Há respostas que você não deve conhecer.

-Mas... e seu eu acreditar que é uma coisa mesmo sem você confirmar?

-Você acaba de resumir o que é fé.

Isso me calou novamente e me fez pensar. Não sabia o que dizer. Então algo urgente me veio a mente:

-O Doutor...

-Vai ficar bem. Ele sempre fica. Há pessoas que estarão com ele logo e, mesmo quando se forem, outras virão.

-Isso parece tão triste.

-Não é muito diferente da sua atual situação.

A verdade disso me fez ficar em silêncio, novamente, mas pensei que não era bom continuar lamentando agora.

-Sabe, já faz um tempo que quero te perguntar...Em todos os lugares que eu vou, todo mundo fala inglês?

Morte deu um breve sorrisinho assustador.

-Estive me perguntando quando você ia perceber esse detalhe. Não, nem sempre falam inglês, mas até agora você teve muita sorte sim. No mundo do anel, por exemplo, nenhum deles falava inglês.

-Mas eu os compreendi.

-De nada.

-Hein?

-Eu lhe dei um presente, você sempre vai entender os diferentes idiomas e sempre vai conseguir falá-los, mesmo sem pensar nisso.

-Como a língua das...?

-Sim.

-E eles não notam ...?

-Não.

-Você não precisa mais que eu termine minhas...?

-São previsíveis, portanto esperar que as termine é desnecessário.

Eu cruzei os braços, chateado. Olhei tudo a nossa volta, tentando ignorá-lo. Podia senti-lo sorrir sinistramente.

Isso não é bom.

Esse é o sinal.

Virei para ele o mais rápido que pude, mas tudo que vi foi ele dando um arrogante e cínico tchau com a mão direita.

Sério, acho que o sorriso sinistro é _O_ portal para outras dimensões!

**Continua no próximo mundo...**

Não sou boa em ficção científica, acabei misturando com fantasia, mas se pararem para pensar é a junção perfeita de Doctor Who e Harry Potter.

Desculpem pelos problemas, comentem o que acharam. Mesmo se for ruim. Não tenho como melhorar sem receber um retorno.

Obrigada por lerem!

Tchauzinho!


End file.
